


Carry On

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I smile at him as I sit on the bed.

We keep each other sane.

We make each other laugh.

We drive each other wild.

We take each other in our arms, and we are both home.

I laugh as Porthos leaps on top of Jonathan. He humors the dog, rolling on to his back and admitting defeat. He's laughing too, with Porthos licking his face.

Yes, the road is demanding...harsh...The people, the ship, the mission...Everything is doubt and worry and tension...

And still, we carry on.

Strong.

Together.

Always.

I reach for him; he reaches back.


End file.
